The Fourth Ending
by BoundAndBare21
Summary: Fisk must find a way to be free of the First Child's influence. Her new goat mommy just may provide an answer. TROLL STORY!


"Are you absolutely sure about this, my child?" Toriel asked me.

The goat like...I guess monster isn't the right word for her. Mom, mom was staring at me with such intensity that I could feel myself beginning to shake. How could she love someone like me? A murderer...a monster. The screams and echoes of that poor Froggit seem louder in my head the bigger her smile gets. No one's looked at me like that since...since my actual mother.

I nod.

"Yes...mom," I choke out. Mom, how long has it been since I said that word.  
Before I can stop myself, I run into her arms, crying. Sobbing, "But what if...what if I get worse? What if...it comes back?"

Toriel does not back away, nor does she seemed the least bit frightened. With a soft coo, she pets my head. Her fingers feel warms on my back. Despite my crying, she shushes me.  
"I know, my child. You are afraid of your own darkness. You have a high potential for LOVE, but perhaps here we may have another kind of love." She pauses, "Would you like that, my child?"

"Yes, I want to stay here with you mom!" I cry, smiling so hard I feel like my face is going to rip.

Toriel's...sorry...mom's hands move up and down my back. Gently, she kisses my head.

"Then, from now on you will stay here with me."

Her furry hand rubs my cheek. And then it starts to move down my stomach. Lower...lower...lower. I feel myself blushing. I squirm a bit, but her powerful maternal arms keep me pressed against her breasts. All the while she continues shushing me.  
After what feels like an eternity, her hand slips into the waist band of my shorts.

"No...mom...what...what are you doing?" I ask, pulling away from her.  
She gives me a warm smile and laughs heartily. With a smirk, she rubs her breasts before adjusting her dress.

"Frisking you a bit, eh Frisk?" She jokes, laughing as I cross my arms, "But really my child, remove your clothes now please."

"My...my what?!" I ask, fear creeping into my voice. This...this can't be happening. Not her...I must have misheard her.

Mom blinks and holds a hand out, "I said, take your clothes off my child. If you are to live here with me, then you first learn to live like a proper monsters. Clothing is something reserved for a select few of our kind. I know it may seem strange my child, but I know what is best for you."

Again, I shake my head no.

She sighs and walks over. Too stunned to move, I am powerless as she grabs the hem of my shirt.

"Now now, do not be stubborn. When you are in your natural state your SOUL will feel free. Now, off we go!"

With a flash, I feel a cool breeze hit my chest. My tiny, rose bud like nipples stiffen a bit in response. Casually, Toriel folds my shirt up and places it next to her on the ground.  
"That is a good child. Excellent, now can you please take off your shorts for me? For your mom?"

My face is red, and I feel like I'm going to die from embarrassment.

"Staying here and listening to me is the only way to keep them safe," Mom says, looking sadly at my half naked body, "Please dear child, trust me? I shall do you no harm."

I grip my arm and look down. I remember...it. How it had ruined everything.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my child."

It is the only way to stop it. It and Flowey. With determination, I pull my shorts down. With only a moment of hesitation, I step out of them. I kick them aside. Now, I'm I'm just my underwear and my shoes. With an encouraging nod from Toriel, I kneel to untie them. In a few seconds, my bare feet are touching the warm hard wood floors. Even the breeze is starting to feel nice.

Toriel walks over and gives me a hug. Her hand caresses my bottom as she kisses my cheek, "My child, allow me to finish this?"

Her hand slips into the waistband of my underwear. It is warm on my bare hip. Sweat rolls down my face and I am breathing heavily.

"Yes, mom."

She gets on her hands and knees. Her face is inches away from my crotch. My white undies already are feeling looser. Before she pulls them down though, Toriel presses her nose against me. She takes a deep breath and slides my underwear down just a bit.

"I never did ask, my child. Are you male? Or female?"

Before I can answer, I feel a breeze between my knees. Without looking down, I know she is smiling. My new mother gently touches my most private area with her hand. I shiver and cry out a bit in...pleasure.

"Female. As I thought."

My bald young pussy is exposed to her. I am naked now, my tan skin brazenly presented to this monster I just met a few hours ago. Toriel giggles and runs her hand inside my thigh.  
"Guess the cat is out of the bag," she laughs, keeping my locked in place with the magic of her touch.

"Mo...mommy?" I moan, blushing harder than ever now.

Without any sort of warning, my new mommy licks my pussy. I yelp in pleasure and pull her hair as she spreads my legs for another taste. I feel myself getting wet, and the goat woman happily obliges.

With one last kiss, she uses a spell to cause me to feel...I can not even describe it. It feels like warm water running through my body. Like my clit had been electrified. I fall to my knees from it all. Then, my mom takes my shirt, shorts, and panties and puts them in the fire place. I smile as she sets them aflame. The last vestiges of the human world, and the first step to stopping it.

"Now, my wonderful daughter. Lay back. Mommy knows best after all."  
I obey, smiling as I spread my legs. It is so good to be home.

* * *

"What the actual fuck is this?" Flowey asks himself as he peers through the window.  
"This...this was not part of the plan."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just trolling more than anything. Basically thought up the most fucked up thing possible for this game. I want the hate guys, or the love. Some of you are sickos too after all.


End file.
